<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets Best Kept by oninofukuchou (OrderOfRevan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280063">Secrets Best Kept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderOfRevan/pseuds/oninofukuchou'>oninofukuchou (OrderOfRevan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hakuouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Birdverse, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hamamura Mikoto - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderOfRevan/pseuds/oninofukuchou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamamura Mikoto, a maid for one of the Red Light District's most famous brothels, comes across a small all male establishment that looks run down on the surface. Here, she will meet the man who will change her and alter the course of her life ... </p><p>But their first encounter is as a client and a "bird", one of the exotic male prostitutes that call the Red Light District home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshizou/Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Birdverse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets Best Kept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it's not Chizuru, pals. I'm too invested in Hijikata and my OC now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She slipped into the small brothel on the outskirts of the pleasure district, making sure to keep her head down. The building looked like a simple house, nothing save for the red paper lantern hanging outside of it giving it away as more. As such, it was the last place the Mistress would ever look for her, perfect for hiding out during the three day rest period that applied even to the maids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside it was dimly lit, quiet, and filled with only a few female patrons sharing drinks with men who looked more like thugs than gentlemen of the night. She’d seen the man who called himself Nobunaga parading around the streets, dressed sumptuously, and had ample chance in the past to glance the other men who worked at his establishment. Generally speaking, men of pleasure were extravagant and brightly dressed creatures, every bit the counterparts to the women she spent the better part of her days cleaning up after, but these men… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were dressed in bright colors but the fabrics looked like they were piecemeal, outfits cobbled together from odds and ends. Not only that, but the way they wore it reminded her of ronin, who she’d had plenty of chance to encounter when she still lived in Edo proper. Samurai had a certain feeling to them, one that couldn’t be masked with painted lips and silk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, there was a charm to them that she could see had engaged their lady friends enough to have them laughing hysterically and clinging to the men that they’d probably take to the back rooms later on. The conversation looked so comfortable that she felt immediately more at ease, even as she haunted the entrance and refused to step in further for fear of committing to something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to stand there all night or come in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was deep and rough, the sound of it turning her head to search for the source… Which turned out to be a tall man who actually looked the part of a man of pleasure, albeit a reserved one. His clothing was impeccably placed and accentuated both his broad shoulders and trim waist, the colors complimenting his dark hair and the odd violet color of his eyes, making his already pale skin look smooth and luminous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at him, she thought that there was no way he wasn’t the most expensive man here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry,” she admitted, bowing to him. “It’s my first time in an establishment like this as a guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched his expression melt into something more understanding, though his eyes scanned her in a way that made her feel small. It was like he was sizing her up, deciding if she was worth their time of day… Though that impression quickly changed when he shrugged and nodded his head towards her in quiet acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then buy me a drink,” he said,  stepping aside to invite her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, she quickly slipped off her sandals and stepped up to his side, his hand falling in between her shoulder blades the moment they were close enough to touch. He was so familiar that it made her tense until she remembered that this was a brothel and she’d have to get used to the way that the men here were going to touch her. This gentleman was a professional and he was going to try to make her feel something for him to try to spark her to make a purchase… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That the purchase would be for time with him was something she’d think about after she had a drink in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he said, leading her to a table, waiting for her to sit down before he took a seat directly next to her. “So… What do you want me to call you? If you don’t give me a name, I’ll call you lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just come right out and asked her what she was doing there and whether or not she was loitering, but there was a strange sort of charm to that. Now that she was closer to him and less intimidated by his general presence, she noticed that he was actually smiling at her, an expression that softened his severe and handsome features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her real name might be too much, given this was still Edo and it may well get back to her family where she was and what she was doing, but she couldn’t think of a compelling pseudonym. Glancing away, she felt shy underneath his gaze in part because she had the distinct impression he could see right through her without any real effort at all on his part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makoto,” she finally said, figuring it was close enough that she wouldn’t forget he was addressing her but distinct enough that her family wouldn’t know it was her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makoto-san,” he said, nodding towards a nondescript man with similarly odd edds and a long, reddish brown rat-tail for hair, “what do you want to order to drink? Yamazaki will get it for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you recommend?” she asked him, then looked away, feeling a bit stupid because it’s not like she had really given him a price range… “Ah. Within reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye she saw his lips twitching into a smile with a bit more edge to it, his eyes drifting towards the man called Yamazaki. They exchanged a look, one of amusement, before her new companion waved his hand and gave an order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The decent stuff,” he said, then turned back to her as the other man bowed and walked away. “You’d probably be able to afford the better shit we have --” he cut himself off, then sighed, as if realizing he’d stopped speaking properly for just a moment. “Well. We’re a humble establishment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” she said, then decided she might as well admit to her sins… It’s not like she really had anything to lose by telling him. “It was that exact thing that brought me here. I work as a maid at one of the larger businesses here and I wanted to get away from the Mistress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recognition flashed across his features and he nodded, pulling a single knee to his chest while he supported himself with a single arm. It was a sitting position that reminded her of the men she grew up around and it made her feel more at ease in this situation, his posture far from the seduction she’d come to expect every time one of Nobunaga’s retinue came to visit the Mistress on business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maids have a lot of work to do, especially when you’re cleaning up after other people’s messes,” that edgy smile came back to his face. “You might not believe this, but I’m used to the feeling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Mikoto looked at him, examining his profile as he turned to glare at one of the men from the other table who had suddenly started to laugh loudly. “You look like the sort of man who is good at whatever he sets his hand to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshizou,” he said, turning his attention back to her, “that’s what you can call me… And if you’d talked to me about a year ago, I might’ve believed you. Though I should probably be gracious and accept your compliment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamazaki arrived with the sake, setting a carafe and two cups down in front of them before bowing and turning away. Toshizou took this as his cue to pick up the carafe with his long, elegant hands and pour for her, handing her the cup with a half-smile plastered on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took it and took a drink… And almost immediately started coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not because she couldn’t take it, but because she hadn’t been expecting it to be so strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting the cup on the table, her coughing quickly turned into laughter and she looked over into Toshizou-san’s face. Any of the ladies here who came in expecting sweeter, lighter sakes were going to be met with an absolute punch in the mouth… That was the booze that red-blooded men drank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’re worried about being bad at business, I might suggest you stock different sake,” she said, swallowing her laughter before she picked up the cup again and drank the entire thing in a single gulp. “I’m pretty sure you all have to drink like samurai having a post-victory party, and your customers are expecting a floral haze of seduction and romance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what they’re expecting, they’ve definitely come to the wrong place,” said one of the men from behind them, laughing. “The only one who’s remotely seductive here is Hiji… Toshi-san, and that changes with the weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshizou-san scowled at the young man in goldenrod, though he was backed up by a taller, older man with short brown hair and the kind of look that suggested he liked to get in street brawls, “Heisuke’s right. The ladies who come here do all like to have a good time, though, don’t you ladies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a feminine cheer of agreement and shouts of ‘kanpai’, harmonizing with one another perfectly. It was so rowdy that it really was endearing … It reminded her so much of home that it made her nostalgic for the better parts of it, and almost tempted her to just give up and go back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she knew that her pride would never allow her to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshizou only sighed and shook his head, pouring another cup for her. “So this Mistress of yours is Mistress Aiko , right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto smiled thinly and nodded, deciding to knock back another drink and then take a bit of a break. “Is it that obvious?” she laughed a bit and rubbed the back of her neck, letting herself relax a bit more. “This is bold of me, but I only took work there because it enabled me to have some level of privacy. She actually makes my life miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She makes everyone miserable,” Toshizou-san said, “and you’re right about what you said. Here’s a good place to hide from her… She hates my guts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a story there, one that intrigued Mikoto, though something told her she wouldn’t get a straight answer from him on a first visit. He seemed like a complex man, the kind who wouldn’t spill his secrets so easily, who kept things close to the chest … And it may be the strong liquor starting to relax her thoughts but she wondered what kind of person he really was underneath the layers of his silken clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she remembered he was a man of the night, she flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a theory that she wants to make everyone else suffer as much as she suffers,” Mikoto volunteered, then smiled a bit, shifting in her seat. “I’m sure I’ll find her more interesting ten years from now when she can’t force me into poverty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to look at it,” said one of the women from the other table, brushing a strand of bright red hair behind her ear. “Or we could make her a memory in the present and just kill her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut that shit out, Natsumi,” Toshizou grumbled. “With as much as you hang around those idiots, they might start thinking your bad ideas are mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman named Natsumi laughed and stuck her tongue out at him before her eyes turned to Mikoto, “you should get him to lighten up. Pay him to let you take the stick out of his ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshizou-san moved closer to her, leaning towards her as if trying to block out their interference. His hand fell on her thigh, a touch that made her suddenly very aware of him and just how close they actually were… So close she could smell him, a very clean and masculine scent. He was warm, warm and solid, and his hand was pleasantly heavy in a way that reminded her how touch starved she really was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since she’d been with a man, longer than she cared to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few years ago she’d been carefree enough, sneaky enough, to go around meeting men behind her parent’s back just to experience a thrill. But then her aunt had gotten sick and passed away and it hadn’t seemed to matter as much any longer. Not when she was considering moving in with her uncle until he could remarry in order to help him take care of his three sons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things like sex had seemed less important then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now she was here, and she was stressed, and she was so incredibly lonely that just the sound of laughter was relieving her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this man was dizzyingly handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When was she ever going to get a chance like this again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just… wasn’t sure how to broach the subject of payment without sounding like she was devaluing his company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, look at her face,” Natsumi said from somewhere behind her, startling Mikoto from what she was sure was a catastrophically bad chain of thought. “Take her to the back, already. If she doesn’t have enough, I’ll even pay fo--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Mikoto said briskly, cutting her off before turning bright red. “I mean, I think I probably have enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshizou looked at her, his expression calm and somehow utterly unreadable, before he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Then he grabbed the sake carafe and placed it on the table with Natsumi, the guys, and a few other women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to pay for something, pay for her booze,” he said, then turned his attention back to Mikoto. “Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed after him, letting her feet guide her instead of her head for the moment. He moved so quietly she couldn’t even hear his footsteps, walking with a grace and confidence that really was attractive … Especially since she could see the shape of his muscular legs as he moved, and realized that he could easily support even her weight, if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening a door at the end of the hallway, he gestured for her to step inside to a simply decorated room where a large, comfortable looking futon was already laid out. There was a chest, probably with his things inside, pressed up against one wall and a desk with a lantern against the opposite, but she was given no more time to contemplate it the moment she heard the screen shut behind her because suddenly there were strong hands resting on the swell of her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze, feeling his palms squeeze once before he stepped closer, his chest pressed to her back and radiating heat. One of his hands slipped to her obi tie, idly playing with it as he leaned forward so that his lips brushed against the shell of her ear when he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t focus with them flapping their fucking gums,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto swallowed, her breath hitching when he pressed his lips to the spot just behind her ear, then followed with a nip of his teeth. Desire began to churn hot inside of her, leaving her with the need to close her legs tightly to avoid losing any sense of control she had over her own body. If she let it take over she’d let him do whatever he wanted to her, to simply have his way with her just to feel him inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto was ashamed of her desperation but had a feeling his touch would drive that hesitance away, especially with the way his wandering fingers drifted up and down her sides. They were teasing, tight just light enough to scatter her thoughts, frustrating enough to make her want him to do more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus on what?” she managed to ask, forcing her uncooperative lips to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun her around, tipping her chin upwards with two fingers before he claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. Gasping, she was unsurprised when he took advantage of the moment to twine their tongues together, melting into his touch as her hands reached up to grasp the front of his kimono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supported by his strong arms, she contented herself with tasting him, the pleasant buzz of sake enhanced by the dream-like quality of the moment. He was a passionate kisser, his teeth scraping her bottom lip from time to time, fingers capturing and holding the back of her neck to angle her perfectly while the other pressed flat against the small of her back to keep her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” he muttered against her mouth, Mikoto feeling the curve of his lips against her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Mikoto swallowed, trying to force words out of her mouth once more and finding herself coming up stupid. “You…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her wanted to bring up the money, but it was fairly clear he wasn’t going to let her when he moved his hands towards her shoulders and he walked her back towards the futon. Toshizou-san encouraged her to sit by nudging her with his leg so that she stumbled backwards, falling and narrowly catching herself with her arms, compelled to stare back up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” he said, placing his hand on the tie of his obi and staring her in the face, “don’t worry about payment right now. If you think about that shit, you’re going to ruin the experience for yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--” Mikoto began only to be silenced by him with a single look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just watch me,” he said as he pulled it loose and began to unwind the length of fabric that straddled the place just above his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice rang with the command of a famous general, his movements graceful without being delicate or feminine, controlled and sweeping with a passion that made her breath catch. There was something entrancing about the way the silk slipped from his shoulders to reveal the second layer underneath; something about how he just let it fall like he was getting ready to slip into a bath after a long, hard day at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His long hair shimmered in the lantern light as he moved, pooling over his shoulders like a black river in a way that made her excited to see it in contrast to his skin. Swallowing, she gripped the front of her own kimono and simply soaked in the sight of him just as he had ordered her to, hardly believing that such a truly gorgeous man was here in front of her and not some drunken hallucination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshizou-san unfastened the second tie more slowly, letting her watch his every movement, showing her each twitch of his long fingers, before letting this obi unwind naturally. It fell around his legs and he stepped out of the circle of cloth around his feet, moving closer to her as he shrugged out of the second layer of his full ensemble. It fell behind him as he moved towards her, kneeling on the futon just in front of Mikoto as he gave  her a long look of consideration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, his fingers brushed the side of her jaw before he leaned forward and captured her lips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was slower this time, more controlled, and coupled with a hand on her shoulder that slowly began to push her back until she was lying below him. Hands on either side of her head, he pulled away and gazed down into her face with an unreadable expression before kissing her again, his lips quickly seeking territory in other places trailing up her jaw before stopping at her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth tugged on her ear lobe, her body shivering at the contact, arching as her hand reached out to brace against his shoulders. Toshizou-san chuckled in her ear, loosening her kimono so that he could move on to her neck, his teeth scraping along her skin hard enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to leave a mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragging her hands down his barely clothed back, she relished in the feeling that his heat brought to her. Filled with the need to have him closer, she tried to sit up only for him to push her back down firmly before pulling away just enough that she could see him as he proudly straddled her hips. In that moment, Mikoto wondered if she’d ever seen a man look as amazing as he did, running her hands admiringly up the outsides of his thighs to rest on his hips before deciding she wanted to touch him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing his hips and finding nothing but firm muscle, she let her hands traverse his stomach for as far as she could reach before sliding them back down. They moved across the front of his thighs, Mikoto watching her own hands as if they did not belong to her as they changed their direction and brushed back up along their path. Swallowing and licking her lips, she let them continue on their way along the inside of his thighs, brushing her right hand over his cock and listening to his slight intake of breath above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sharp smile returned to his lips and he rolled his hips up into her touch, bringing his hands up to unfasten the tie holding his underclothes together, letting it hang from his shoulders and leaving him otherwise completely naked. Mikoto could not help but admire the subtle shape of his abdomen and his broad shoulders, his skin just as incredible as she thought it would be with his black hair cascading over it… Even with a myriad of small scars. The trail of dark hair that led down to his fair sized manhood made her mouth go dry if only because she could visibly see him starting to twitch and grow harder with each pass of his hips against her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a shaky breath, she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed gently, delighting in the sight of his tongue darting out to lick his lips. She wanted to kiss him again, her body burning with the desire to touch his with more than just the palms of her hands and her lips at the same time. There was so much of him to touch, and she was indecisive, her mind swimming with a million images that manifested new desires inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want,” he said, voice deeper than it was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she managed, then laughed shakily. “No, I do… Help me get out of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held out a hand and he backed off enough to pull her to her knees, his arms immediately snaking around her to deftly work on her obi. As he did so, she decided to occupy herself by touching his skin, exploring his chest with her hands, running them up and across his broad shoulders. He was just as muscular as she imagined he was, and his skin was smooth for a man’s, paler than her own and hot to the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely the thought occurred to her that there was no way he wasn’t a warrior, and though it made her wonder what he might be doing here, now wasn’t really the time to think about these things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, the mystery only made him more exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed the first part of undressing her easily enough, tossing away her obi before quickly helping her divest of her outer kimono. Toshizou-san discarded the garments somewhere in the darkness, reaching up to un-pin her hair as she moved her hands to finish the work with her own second layer, unable to stop herself from shivering at the sensation of his long fingers brushing the back of her neck when he pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long tresses of dark, slightly wavy hair cascaded over her shoulders, leaving her feeling more vulnerable than she had in a long time… And yet she liked the feeling, especially when he trailed the fingers of one of his hands through the loose locks and brought them to his face, peering at her from underneath his long, dark lashes. There was an inviting look in his gaze, a look that made it all too easy to both remember and forget that he was a man of the night, a look that challenged her to follow the whims she usually repressed for the sake of propriety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitation was pointless, Mikoto’s hands finishing the untying her own second layer and underclothes in a few simple movements. She was left in nothing but her wrappings, which covered her chest and her most intimate parts, though from the look in his eyes she gathered they wouldn’t for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing her close, their bodies pressed together, he brought his lips to hers in another searing kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands was slung about her waist while the other massaged her ass, slipping inside of her wrappings with ease. Her breath shuddered into his mouth, her own hands seeking purchase wherever they could, one grasping his upper arm while the other tangled in the long locks of his hair. She could feel him, hard, trapped between their bodies and felt herself grow more eager to touch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, she pulled away just enough to guide his hands to the cloth wrapping her breasts, relieved when he pulled it away. It was a freedom she had only a moment to contemplate before he had cupped them both in his hands, teasing her nipples with his thumbs as he pushed her back so that she lied underneath him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re big,” he said, a vague glint in his violet eyes hinting that he wasn’t displeased with this development, further words impossible the moment he bent his head to close his lips around the tip of her left breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue teased and his teeth tugged, the sensation sending a few sure pulses straight to her core that were enough to make her squirm. It drove a breathless gasp from between her lips, one of his hands still idly playing with her nipple, pinching and pulling, flicking and rolling, until she could feel her insides squeezing as she began to grow wetter with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of his cock, still trapped between them, did nothing to ease her sudden restlessness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to make him move on, she grasped downward, grabbing his ass with both of her hands to press him closer before deliberately rolling her hips before grinding against him. A grunt came from him, mouth leaving her with a pop only for his tongue to lap at the sweat that was starting to gather between her breasts as he ground back against her with enough force that it put pressure on her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arched her back and tipped her head back, rocking back up to meet the next pass of his hips against hers. Unable to see him, she stared at the ceiling and lost herself to each steady pulse of pleasure that only served to make her more needy, enjoying the way his mouth found different patches of skin to suck and lick and kiss… And then his lips started to move downward, those rough and clever hands of his sliding down her sides only to completely bare her with a few well placed tugs at her wrappings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto did not have time to be embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even have time to contemplate what he was going to do next in its entirety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshizou-san simply spread her legs and then dove between them, flattening his tongue against her already swelling clit before applying more pressure, more than enough to make her thighs spasm. She let out a cry of surprised pleasure, her hands shooting out to tangle in his hair as she watched his head between her legs … His eyes found hers in a way that captivated her and held her in place as he rolled his tongue against her several more times before sucking on her, making her toes curl as she tried to stop herself from bucking her hips against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back,” he said, then trailed his tongue around the length of her slit, making her whimper, “ make me work for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut, before she tugged on his hair to bring his mouth back to where it had been before. When she opened them again, she saw nothing but a sea of silky black between her thighs, worrying her lip in between her teeth and groaning as his tongue teased her entrance. She wanted it inside of her … or even better, those clever and rough fingers of his as he sucked and lapped and drove her mad with want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flexing her thighs, she pushed away any kind of remaining hesitance as she lifted her legs and wrapped them firmly around his neck and shoulders, holding him in place. His lips curved into a smile that she could feel, but it did not last long before he licked the length of her once more and then pressed his tongue into her waiting body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto moaned loudly, the fingers of one of her hands immediately threading through the soft strands of his thick hair, glossy to the touch. Her other fingers tangled in the sheets as she arched her back to roll her hips, pressing his tongue as far into her as it could reasonably go, earning her a grunt as he angled his head and curled his tongue inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fingers!” she gasped, shivering with loss as he pulled away, feeling her insides pulse, the sudden chill making her all too aware of how wet she was; she was far too invested in feeling his heat now to care. “Please, I need your fingers!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasted no time, kissing the inside of her thigh before he grazed his teeth along it, wrapping one of his muscled arms around her legs before he bent her back and slung her calves over his shoulders so that her ankles pressed into his back. As he did so, he bit down and sucked, marking her with stinging pressure that made her ears ring but somehow did nothing to distract from one of his fingers slipping into her wanting body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was thicker than it looked, whetting her desire for more, her body clenching around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between her legs, she watched him quirk his brows at her as a slow grin spread across his lips. Slowly, he crooked his finger, making his body shudder again as her insides squeezed his finger which soon quested deeper and twisted in different angles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto knew what he had to be searching for, but could soon do nothing more than make different noises when he pressed another finger inside of her and began to thrust them in earnest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must really want me to take you,” he said, nipping at the inside of her thigh again. “I haven’t even made you cum yet… Though I can fix that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers flexed again, and this time her toes curled as she let out a cry, hips jerking involuntarily against him… And in the lantern light, his grin only widened as he twisted and bent his fingers again pressing from different directions and different angles. Noises spilled from her as he played her like a biwa, his pace increasing  as his head bowed again and his lips and tongue resumed playing with her clit sending her closer and closer to the edge with every passing second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth made greedy sucking noises, the sounds so lewd it would have made a few of the more seasoned courtesans blush, and it was under that mouth that she came apart. Her body shivered, wet gushing from between her legs as she spasmed around his fingers and bucked her hips into his touch, incoherent begging falling from her lips until she finally started to come down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she did, he let her legs fall back to the bedding and pulled himself up to lounge beside her, sticking the fingers that had just been inside of her into his mouth. She could only stare at him, her limbs momentarily heavy, watching him as he watched her, breath hitching the moment he dropped his fingers and leaned forward to kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto sighed and reached out to grasp his face in both of her hands, prompting finding herself caged beneath his body. This close to her, she could feel the heat radiating off of him, dragging her hands admiringly across his broad shoulders and languishing in the strange mingling of the taste of his mouth and her own taste that still lingered on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath shuddered when he began to nibble her bottom lip painfully, pulling away only to press kisses along her jaw. Mikoto could not help her wandering hands, touching his warrior’s body everywhere she could manage, squeezing his biceps, kneading his muscular ass, and then finally reaching between them to stroke his hard and heated cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel the precum at his tip as she brushed her thumb over it, his muscles tensing as she did so. Smiling, she squeezed him gently and tilted her head to taste the sweat on his skin, excited to know what he would feel like when he was filling her up. He was good with his mouth and his fingers … And he was strong, which she could tell from the feeling of his body alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way he wouldn’t be able to make her beg for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” he groaned suddenly, grasping her wrist to pull her hand away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto met his eyes, captured by the way the black of his pupils nearly swallowed his violet irises. Licking her lips, she let herself be eclipsed by his shadow, shivering when he tenderly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “I’m going to bend you in half and fuck you until the only thing you can say is my name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether he was just playing off of her or he really meant it, she didn’t know … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it didn’t matter, because it was exactly what she wanted and she made sure to show her approval by seizing his lips in another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted she found herself momentarily stunned by a grin, her awe at his handsome face turning into anticipation the moment he pulled away and proceeded to make good on his promise by taking her calves and folding her legs back towards her chest. His hands slowly trailed up the outside of her thighs before he spread her legs apart and loomed over her, slinging her legs over his shoulders as he took himself in hand and then started to push into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stretch burned just a bit at first, but that was only at first, and soon she felt full of him, her body stretched to accommodate him. It was a good feeling, a deeply satisfying feeling, and it only got better when he gyrated his hips several times until he found the place he’d just finished playing with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto gasped when he did, reaching out to grasp his shoulders, though he caught her wrists and pushed them back onto the bedding. There he held them as he rocked slowly into her without fully pulling out, teasing her with each graze of the tip of his cock against that place inside of her, a brutal teasing that made Mikoto writhe with desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” she gasped, deliberately clenching her inner walls to taunt him. “Please stop playing with me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel his chuckle, relief flooding her  the moment he grasped her waist with his calloused hands only to be driven away by pleasure a moment later with the first, deep thrust of his hips. It was something that he didn’t give her any time to recover from, withdrawing only to snap back into her with deliberate purpose that left her thoughts white with sensation, each movement harder than the last, leaving her thighs trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck to help her gain leverage enough to meet each one of his movements. Consumed with her desire for him, she found herself lost in the look on his face, black hair clinging to sweat slick skin, his brows furrowed as his mouth contorted into a look of pleasure. His eyes were focused on only her in a way that made her feel incredibly sensual as she had never felt before, the thrill of that look sending a shiver up her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another wave of pure sensation shook her core and drove a cry from her mouth that he echoed with a shuddering groan, punctuated as he ground his lips down and into her. She arched her neck, satisfied when she felt his tongue drag along the skin there until his lips rested at her pulse point, his hands holding her waist more tightly, so tightly she could feel his pulse through his palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” the cuse came out of his mouth when she squeezed him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to thrust with enough force that she could hear his skin slapping against hers, every impact leaving her stunned and breathless as overwhelming feeling coursed throughout her entire body. Each strike of his cock against her innermost core sent her body careening through new highs that she could tell were about to come cascading outwards, unable to keep up with his brutal rhythm any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good!” she managed to gasp. “Make me cum, please make --!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut her off with a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips, driving into her a few more times and grinding down into her hard. It made the string inside of her snap and she sobbed his name into his mouth as her release finally came, feeling him withdraw from her, still hard. Her body spasming, all she was able to do was watch as he pulled away from her, stroking himself as he looked down into her face with clear hunger still etched into the lines between his brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” she managed to coax, grateful as her legs dropped to the bedding below, hardly able to believe what she was about to let him do, desperation to see what he would look like overriding everything else in that moment, “cum for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed as though the words themselves brought him over the edge, his head tilting back as he bit his lip and came hot on her stomach. The gesture did nothing to hide the long moan of what sounded like the name she’d given him earlier that day, or the way the muscles of his stomach spasmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto had never seen a man so expressive in the throes before, the sweat on his pale skin highlighting every muscle of his body and making every quiver glisten. The sight alone left her wanting more of him, wondering what he might taste like if she were to make him cum with her mouth and hands alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never wanted a man so badly in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to make me go broke,” she breathed, watching him come down as he went semi boneless, falling back only to catch himself with his hands, “but I don’t think I’ll regret it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her from underneath his lashes, an endearing half smile tugging at one of the corners of his mouth as he spoke. “Maybe we can work out a frequent customer discount,” he said while wearing nothing other than that perfect smile, “something mutually beneficial. Though for now, I should go have someone heat us up a bath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of a bath made her remember how sticky and wet she really was, his cum already cooling on her skin, though her face grew hot. Mikoto laughed, her voice just a bit hoarse, and looked away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea,” she acquiesced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him flop onto the bedding beside her, his fingers reaching out to gently guide her chin so that they were nose to nose. His chuckle ghosted across her cheeks as he leaned forward to kiss her again, only pulling away when he seemed satisfied that all thoughts of embarrassment had been driven from her mind… Which he seemed to have the power to erase with his mouth alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” he said, “I can think of a few interesting ways to get you clean. After all,  you have me all night and I don’t charge extra for the number of encounters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That smile was back, sharp and flirtatious, capturing Mikoto and drawing her in leaving her determined to make him the red light district’s best kept secret. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>